


DDC’s Digidestined Corruption

by roguejaster



Series: DDC's Digimon Dimension Corruption [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Double Penetration, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Other, Sex Toys, Shibari, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Summary: Taichi Yagami was coming back from school when he got a distress call from his digivice. He ran into the computer room and uses his digivice to open the gate. He was then transported into a dark throne with creatures that looked like demons surrounding him. What will happen to him now? Stay tuned.
Relationships: DDC/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone
Series: DDC's Digimon Dimension Corruption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734049
Kudos: 7





	1. Taichi Yagami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redflash_ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redflash_ao3/gifts), [RedFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlash/gifts).



Taichi Yagami was coming back from school when suddenly his digivice was beeping.

“Pip... pip... pip”

“Agumon must be in trouble” thought Taichi.

He was running to school to use the computer in the computer room. He looks around to see if there was anyone there. After he confirmed that there was no one, he uses his digivice on the computer. Suddenly, a black light appeared and he was transported into a throne with creatures that look like demons surrounding him.

“Well... well what do we have here?”

Taichi heard the voice and turned toward the voice to see a demon like creature who seemed to be the leader sitting on the throne with Agumon at his feet.

“Taichi” whimpered Agumon.

“Agumon! Who are you and what are you doing this to him?” shouted Taichi.

“My name is DDC. You may call me master for now because I will be making him my slave soon the same with you.” answered the creature now known as DDC.

“Damn you” furiously shouted Taichi while attacking him.

DDC dodged him and Taichi fall onto the ground beside Agumon. He then use his power and a psychic pink wave came in contact with Agumon. Agumon’s consciousness evaporated instantly and his eyes filled with green spiral. Taichi headed to where Agumon was and asked him if he was alright.

“Agumon, are you alright?”

But Agumon didn’t respond and was standing still like a robot waiting for order.

“Reply to him, slave” DDC ordered.

Agumon obeyed his order.

“I am fine, Taichi” Agumon replied.

“What did you do to him and why is he obeying your order?” Taichi questioned.

“I am just turning him into a slave now with my power and the same will happen to you” DDC answered.

“Never” shouted Taichi.

“How about I let your friend here be the one to turn you into a slave” DDC suggested.

“Agumon, ripped his clothes and after that licked his ass while playing with his nipples” DDC ordered.

Agumon immediately ripped all of Taichi’s clothes leaving him naked then turned him upside down with his ass exposed and then was licking his ass lubing him and played with his nipples making him moans.

“A-aahh Agu-agumon” moaned Taichi

“It seems you will not break so easily, so I need to step up the game” murmured DDC.

“Agumon, fucked him with your dick” ordered DDC.

Agumon stopped what he was doing and pointed his dick toward Taichi’s ass.

“Agumon, don’t do this” begged Taichi.

But Agumon didn’t hear his pleas and push his dick into his ass immediately.

“Aaaaahhhhh” screamed Taichi.

“I won’t give in to this. I will save Agumon from you. Aaahhhh” shouted Taichi with a moan.

“Ohhh... so you say but what this hard dick is saying is that it want more and more” said DDC.

“No, you are wron- aaahhhh” moaned Taichi.

“What a stubborn boy. Agumon, fuck him harder and faster” ordered DDC.

Agumon fucked his partner much harder and faster than before. Taichi stubborness has changed to him moaning with the intense pleasure he felt right now. He wanted to feel this kind of pleasure more.

“More... more Agumon” begged Taichi.

DDC was pleased with what he saw so he granted Taichi’s wish and used his power on his digivice making Agumon evolve into Greymon. Taichi felt the changes in his partner’s dick immediately making his stomach bloated. He was feeling really good that his mind was about to break. After a few hours, both of them were cumming with Greymon cumming inside his ass with a large amount of cum making Taichi’s ass gaping. Taichi’s mind was breaking from the overstimulation. Taichi and his partner Greymon was now his slave.

“We are yours, master” both of them answered in unison.

“I think it is time to gather more slaves from your friends. Don’t you agree?” asked DDC.

“Yes, master” Both of them answered.


	2. Daisuke Motomiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke Motomiya was practicing soccer when he got a mail from his senpai Taichi to come to a coordinate. He went immediately to his senpai Taichi and arrived at a strange place. What will happen to him now? Stay tuned.

Daisuke Motomiya was practicing his soccer technique when he got a mail from his senpai Taichi to come to this coordinate to teach him more about a new soccer technique. He went to the computer room setting the coordinate to the computer and used his digivice on the computer. He arrived at the coordinate to see his senpai naked with his ass fucked by Greymon.

“Hi, Daisuke. Aaahhhh” greeted Taichi while moaning.

“Taichi-senpai, what are you doing with your ass fucked by Greymon?” exclaimed Daisuke.

After a while, both Taichi and Greymon were cumming. Some of Taichi’s cum flew all over Daisuke’s face and mouth.

“Eww... Yuck” spit Daisuke while cleaning his face.

“Daisuke, I am going to teach you some new technique now.”

Taichi with his ass full of Greymon’s cum kissed Daisuke with his tongue swirling and twisting inside with Daisuke’s tongue while rubbing their dicks together.

“This is called kissing, Daisuke”

“Aaahhhh. Taichi-senpai” moaned Daisuke.

After they broke apart, Daisuke’s legs went numb from the intense pleasure. His partner Greymon ripped Daisuke’s clothes with his claws. Daisuke was now naked.

“Daisuke, I will teach you how to be a slave for our master” said Taichi.

“Master, what are you talking about? Taichi-senpai” asked Daisuke.

“He meant me, brat” said DDC.

DDC appeared in front of Daisuke and was caressing his slave Taichi. Taichi was moaning from being caressed by his master.

“What did you do to Taichi-senpai?” asked Daisuke.

“I broke his mind but his will is still there so you will be the sacrifice to break him completely. Taichi lube his hole while playing with his nipples and dick and Greymon you will fuck his mouth but don’t make him cum” ordered DDC.

“Yes, master” both Taichi and Greymon obeyed.

Daisuke was now upside down with his ass exposed and being licked by his senpai Taichi and his nipples and dick being played with. His mouth was gagging from Greymon’s dick. Taichi who still had some will within him stop obeying the order and was about to attack DDC when he was being grabbed by Greymon who had pulled his dick out of Daisuke. 

DDC was furious at his behavior and revived some of the digimon that the digidestined fought and befriended such as Leomon with a dark ring, Devimon, Metal Etemon, Puppetmon, Metal Seadramon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon.

“What?” gasped Taichi and Daisuke who were shocked to see all of their enemies returning alive.

“What would you like us to do, master?” asked all of them in unison.

“I would like to punish this new slave of mine whom you all knew. I know just the person for the job while all of you wait for the others.” Said DDC

“Leomon, you will give this boy a lick all over his body then you will spill into his ass your delicious milk” ordered DDC

“Yes, master” said Leomon.

Leomon obeyed the order and was licking Taichi’s body making him shudder with pleasure. 

“Aaaahhhh” Taichi was trembling from the pleasure so much that his knees gave out exposing his ass which Leomon pushes his dick in with rough and fast thrust.

“Aahhhh... more... more”

Taichi was now moaning and begging for more with his stomach bloated every time Leomon’s dick went inside him while Daisuke was now naked with a hard on from watching his senpai’s face full of pleasure from being fucked. DDC saw the boy was trying to hide so he ordered Leomon to bring Daisuke into his slave Taichi’s dick. Leomon obeyed the order and grabbed Daisuke and pushes Taichi’s dick inside the boy’s ass. 

“Aaahhhh” Daisuke screamed loudly and was terrified by what had happened so Taichi turned him around and calmed him down with a kiss while licking and twisting his tongue inside. 

“Aahhh... Daisuke, it will be okay” said Taichi.

Suddenly, Leomon was thrusting very rough and fast making them broke out from each other. Daisuke was now moaning from the pleasure of being fucked by his senpai Taichi who was thrusting rough and fast from being fucked by Leomon.

“More... more Taichi-senpai... Leomon” begged Daisuke.

“Daisuke... Leomon... Aaahhhhh” shuddered Taichi.

The three of them were cumming with both Taichi and Daisuke asses full of cum.

“That enough, Leomon” ordered DDC.

Leomon obeyed and return to his positon while the boys were dropped into the floor with their body full of cum and their mind breaking.

“Now then, will both of you obeyed your order now?” questioned DDC.

“Yes, master” answered both Taichi and Daisuke with slurred.

“Time to mark you as mine” said DDC while branding their asses with his slave mark.

He was laughing happily for he had obtained another slave. His plan is moving slowly toward his goal.


	3. Yamato Ishida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato Ishida was worried about what has happen to his best friend Taichi and his successor Daisuke. They had been missing for a few days now. Suddenly, He received an email from Taichi to go to this coordinate. What will Yamato do? Stay tuned.

DDC’s throne  
DDC summoned Daisuke’s partner V-mon and mind control him the same way with Agumon who is now Greymon then evolve him to XV-mon and ordered him to pleasure his partner Daisuke and other slave Taichi. XV-mon fucked his partner Daisuke immediately with rough and fast thrust. Taichi and Daisuke were licking Leomon’s dick and kissing each other while rubbing their dicks together and Greymon was fucking Taichi’s ass. After a while, all of them were cumming with Taichi’s ass and Daisuke’s ass full of Greymon and XV-mon cum while their bodies was covered in Leomon’s cum. DDC then give an order for Taichi to complete. Taichi immediately obeyed the order and send it to his master new slave with anticipation of his reward for this next order while being licked by Daisuke.

Real world  
Yamato Ishida was worried when his best friend Taichi was reported missing and a few day later, Daisuke was also reported missing when suddenly he received a mail from Taichi to come to this coordinate. He was very concern about him and Daisuke. He rushed to the coordinate immediately with Gabumon. There he saw his best friend Taichi fucking his successor Daisuke and kissing each other. Suddenly, a voice was shouting.

“Trump Sword”

A sword came flying forcing him to split up with Gabumon. He recognized that attack.

“Piedmon, I know it you” shouted Yamato.

Piedmon ignored him and use his other attack.

“Clown Trick”

Gabumon was now gone. He was alone and was about to punch Piedmon when he was restrained by Taichi who was kissing his neck while fondling his nipples and Daisuke who was sucking his dick while lubing his ass.

“Aaaahhhh” moaned Yamato.

“Give in to your desire and become another one of master’s slave” said Taichi.

“What are you saying Tai? Aaahhh... and who is this master anyway?” moaned Yamato.

“I am the master around here” said DDC appearing from his throne.

“What have you done with them? Aaahh” shouted Yamato with a moan.

“Broke their minds and you will be next” said DDC with a smile.

“I will never give in the other will find me” said Yamato breathing heavily.

“Ohh, so you say but you will break like the other two and who’s better to break you than Piedmon himself. Both of you back off and fucked yourself on your partner.” ordered DDC.

Both Taichi and Daisuke backed off from Yamato leaving him breathing heavily while went to look for their partners to get themselves fucked.

“Piedmon, it’s time I give you your reward” Said DDC.

DDC then passed Yamato to Piedmon who was grinning evilly before lifting him in the air with his body paralyzed. 

Yamato was struggling to free himself but he cannot move as his body was now paralyzed. Piedmon who was watching was amused and when Yamato saw his face, he was afraid of what will be happening to him now. 

Piedmon then pulled a rope out of nowhere before tying his body in a shibari. Yamato was embarrassed and felt ashamed when Piedmon brushes his hand against his dick making him hard and moaning. 

Piedmon then pulled a copy of Garurumon’s dick dildo which Yamato saw and was now afraid of what will happen and begged Piedmon to stop but Piedmon just ignored him before thrusting it all the way inside making Yamato screaming in pain “Aahhhhh” with tears in his eyes from the pain before long he was feeling weird and was now moaning in pleasure as the pain become pleasure as he was cumming twice already. 

He was now drooling and moaning from the sensation as his partner Gabumon was watching him with his hard dick but his eyes that was filled with lust was making him feel pleasure but he was feeling more than that because now he didn’t care and was now even begging his partner to fuck him. 

“Gabumon... digivolve and then fucked me rough and hard” begged Yamato with him spreading his ass as the dildo came out with his ass gaping which made Gabumon immediately digivolve into Garurumon and was not about to gave up a chance on fucking his partner. 

Garurumon then told him in a rough voice “So this is what you want slut. Then like a slut you will take it all in.” then immediately thrust its dick into Yamato which make him begging like a slut “More... more... aahhh” as Piedmon pulled his dick out before thrusting his dick into Yamato’s mouth and slowly Yamato’s mind was slowly breaking from the pleasure. 

Yamato’s mind was broken when both Piedmon and Garurumon were cumming inside of his mouth and ass. Piedmon then pulled his dick out but Garurumon was still fucking his partner before long it was knotting Yamato and then it spilled a large amount of cum inside him making his body bloated from all the fucking Garurumon did. 

“Garurumon, bring Yamato here and I will let you fuck him some more.” DDC said to him which Garurumon obeyed and brought Yamato toward DDC. DDC then brand his mark on his body making him as his slave.

DDC was amused by the performance that his servant Piedmon and Weregarurumon had performed with the digidestined and was now looking for other digidestined.


	4. Takeru Takaishi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru was worried because his brother hadn’t come back and went to search but what he found was something different. What will happen to him now?

Takeru was now searching for his brother because his brother hadn’t come back when he met his father Hiroaki. When they stumble upon an alleyway, they saw him being fucked by someone wearing some kind of costume and his father wanted to bring him back when they were sucked into a portal. When they woke up, they saw Taichi was fucking himself on Greymon’s dick while Daisuke was fucking himself on XV-mon’s dick and Yamato was fucking himself on that stranger’s dick.

“Hello, my name’s DDC but you can call me master” said DDC.

Both of them were mad and were about to attacked him when their bodies couldn’t move.

“Good job, Puppetmon” said DDC.

Puppetmon appeared to the shocked of Takeru and uses his strings now to control them making them kissing each other before removing all their clothes leaving them naked. They were being forced to grope each other before stroking each other dicks as Yamato was walking toward them licking their asses making them moaning.

“Aahhh” cried both Takeru and his father.

“Stop what you are doing now and go and play with your friend.” ordered DDC.

Yamato stopped what he was doing and went to where his friends were and were now moaning. Both of them were panting before groaning when they felt a fingers on their asses and look to see Puppetmon was hitting their prostates making them moaning and before long they were put into a fucking position with his father’s dick pointing toward his ass before pushes into his ass making him moaning.

“Aahhh... dad” cried Takeru facing his father.

“Aahhh... Takeru” cried his father.

While they were unaware that Puppetmon was pointing his dick toward his father before thrusting in rough and fast making his father thrusting into him as well.

“Aahhh... aaahhh” cried both of them.

After a while, they were all cumming with their asses now full of cum.

“Aahhh” cried both of them.

Their minds were broken and were now licking their master’s dick before DDC brand their bodies with his mark making them his slave.


	5. Iori Hida, Koushirou Izumi, Jou Kido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori received a message from Takeru about a new enemy and was informing Koushirou and Jou so they can go to the coordinate that were sent. What will happen to them now?

DDC’s throne  
Takeru was now being fucked by Pegasusmon the armor digivolution of Patamon who was knotting him in his ass and thrusting faster and faster.

“Aahhh... aaahhh” cried Takeru

Pegasusmon was cumming inside him with one last thrust before filling him with a large amount of cum.

“Aaahhh” cried Takeru.

While his father Hiroaki was being fucked by both his son Yamato and his partner Garurumon’s dicks.

“Aahhh... aaahhh Yamato” cried his father.

With one last thrust, Yamato and Garurumon were cumming inside him.

Takeru and his father asses were now full of potent cum making them very addicted to the sensation and don’t want it to stop.

“Aahhh... aaahhh more” begged Takeru and his father.

DDC was pleased with the result and was now giving Takeru his first order. Takeru was now executing his order.

Real world  
Iori received a message from Takeru about a new enemy when he was found missing a few day later and were informing Koushirou and Jou.

“Koushirou, what do you think about this message?” asked Iori.

“I think it may be a trap but there are no leads for us to follow” said Koushirou.

“So we should go to the coordinate that was sent, right?” said Jou.

“Yes, affirmative” said Koushirou.

The three of them went to the coordinate and arrived at some kind of place with a throne but what they saw shocked them. Their friends Taichi, Daisuke and Yamato as well as Takeru and his father Hiroaki were being fucked by the digimons dicks making them moaning in pleasure.

“Aahhh... aaahhh” cried all of them.

They were so shocked that they didn’t realize that they were now trapped by Metal Etemon, Metal Seadramon, and Machinedramon. Their clothes were suddenly ripped leaving them naked before their asses were spread open while Iori’s ass was being lube by Metal Etemon’s banana pushing in and out before he was being fucked by Metal Etemon’s dick making him moaning

“Aahhh... aaahhh” cried Iori.

While Koushirou was being fucked by Machinedramon’s synthetic dick that can pushes even deeper than normal dick making him see the stars and was drooling from pleasure.

“Aahhh... aaahhh” cried Koushirou.

Jou was being thrusted fast by Metal Seadramon’s dick that hit his prostate every time making him moaning in pleasure.

“Aahhh... aaahhh” cried Jou.

All of them were cumming with their asses now filled with cum 

“Aahhh” cried the three of them.

Metal Etemon, Machinedramon and Metal Seadramon pulled their dicks out. A strange figure appeared who was known as DDC came and brought their partners here who were now filled with lust. Ankylomon the digivolution of Armadimon was thrusting his long dick toward Iori’s ass before fucking him making him moaning

“Aahhh... aaahhh” cried Iori.

While Kabuterimon the evolution of Tentomon was fucking Koushirou with his large dick and was kissing him using his proboscis making him moaning.

“Hmph... hmph” cried Koushirou muffled.

Vikemon the evolution of Gomamon was fucking Jou with with his large dick before knotting him and was thrusting inside him fast hitting his prostate.

“Aahhh... aaahhh” cried Jou.

The digimons came into their partners with a large amount of cum making them bloated while their minds were broken and have become the next slaves.

“Aahhh” cried the three of them.

DDC was grinning gleefully before gathering his last slaves.


	6. Ken Ichijouji and Osamu Ichijouji

DDC’s throne  
DDC was very pleased to have many slaves and was comtemplating about how to get his last slave when he suddenly had an idea and revived Osamu Ichijouji who was now naked.

“Who are you?” asked Osamu.

“I am DDC, your new master” said DDC.

“Bullshit” said Osamu.

Osamu was about to run away when suddenly he feel hot and lusty and saw that his body was now branded by some kind of tattoo and he felt down with his dick now hard and ass twitching. When he saw DDC’s dick, he felt compel to lick it before sucking his dick while his own finger were stretching his ass. When he licked DDC’s dick cum, he was getting too addicted and was feeling itchy in his ass and pulled his finger out. He wanted something bigger scratching that itchiness. He pulled his mouth out of DDC’s dick before begging his master to fuck him.

“Master, please fuck me” begged Osamu.

“As you wish” said DDC.

DDC thrust his dick into his ass instantly hitting his prostate making him moaning.

“Aahhh... aaahhh” cried Osamu.

DDC was thrusting faster and faster before cumming inside him filling his ass with demon cum and breaking his mind.

“Aahhh” cried Osamu.

He was now addicted to the sensation and was now doing whatever his master told him now.

Real world  
Ken was still contemplating about Osamu’s death and that he shouldn’t wish for his death when he suddenly got a message from Osamu. He was shocked and furious that someone was sending a message through Osamu name and was going to the coordinate send within the message. He arrived to see that all of his friends were now being fucked by their digimon partners before seeing his brother Osamu now alive and was licking the strange person’s dick.

“Osamu-niisan” said Ken.

When Osamu heard that, he was walking towards Ken before kissing him and was dominating him before ripping his clothes and was now licking and sucking his dick making him moaning while one finger was pushes into his ass before adding another stretching it.

“Aahhh” cried Ken.

Osamu pulled his fingers out and was thrusting his dick into Ken rough and fast. Ken thinking that he was mad at him was apologizing for what he had done.

“Aahhh... I’m sorry Osamu-niisan for everything” cried Ken.

Osamu was kissing him and was saying that it is alright and he isn’t mad at him.

“It’s alright. I’m not mad at you anymore” said Osamu.

Osamu was thrusting into him faster and faster and with one last thrust, he was now cumming into Ken filling him with his cum before pulling out.

“Aahhh... Ken” cried Osamu.

“Aahhh... Osamu-niisan” cried Ken.

The strange person appeared with Stingmon the evolution of wormmon who was now in lust before introducing himself.

“The name’s DDC and you are going to be my slaves. Stingmon, you can fuck him for as long as you wish” ordered DDC.

Stingmon immediately thrust into Ken’s ass before thrusting faster and faster.

“Aahhh... aaahhh” cried Ken. 

While Osamu was fucking himself on Ken’s dick and moaning in pleasure from his little brother Ken’s dick.

“Aahhh... aaahhh” cried Osamu.

After a while, they were all cumming with a few more thrust with Osamu and Ken asses now filled with cum.

“Aahhh” cried both Osamu and Ken.

Ken’s mind was broken and was now doing everything his master’s order.


	7. Extra

Michael and Wallace were receiving a message from Koushirou and were heading to the coordinate the message Koushirou indicated. 

After they arrived there, they were suddenly unconscious and when they wake up. They saw that they were tied up and their clothes were gone leaving them naked. 

When they heard a moaning sound, their eyes went towards the sound of the moaning and they saw their friends were now naked being fucked by their partner digimons which made their dicks instantly hard. 

Suddenly, their bodies were lifted by their partners Seadramon the evolution of Betamon and Kerpymon dark evolution of Kokomon. Their dicks were hard and were slickening with cum brushing their asses, they were moaning every time the dicks hit against their prostates in theirs asses. 

A laughing sound was heard and both of them turned to see a strange person sitting on the throne where the others were before introducing himself.

“My name is DDC and both of you are going to be my new slaves the same as the others” said DDC.

Both of them were glaring at him but were suddenly groaning when they felt their partners dicks enter their asses. Seadramon and Kerpymon were thrusting faster and faster making them moaning and with one last thrust were cumming inside them filling them with theirs cum making their stomachs bloated. Their minds were now broken and were serving their master now.

DDC was pleased with the result and have dominated the digidestined’s realm and was now going to the other digital realms.


End file.
